


New Master

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/F, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate reflects on her new master and her last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Master

"Girl."

 

"Y-Yes, Master?"

 

"I will require feeding tonight.  I want to see you in my chambers before you go to your room tonight."

 

"Yes, Master."

 

Tailgate kept her head bowed as the incubus put down his scroll and left the study.  She had come to bring him more to read when he had decided to retire for the night.

 

But not before telling her what he had in mind for her.

 

It should have been terrifying for her, but after her last master, Tailgate wasn't too troubled by it.

 

After all, being eaten out by an incubus was much better than being abused by that witch or sold off to suck off strange men's cocks.  And it only happened every few days with a warning ahead of time.

 

She had been on edge the entire time at the witch's hut, never knowing if the next door she went through would end up with the witch forcing her to do vile things or throw her into the main room to entertain a guest.  And it was even worse when the witch would force her to do these things with an audience.  The incubus had been that person many times before.

 

As she finally arranged the scrolls, Tailgate sighed as she returned to fix herself something small to eat.  She had stopped caring about the witch long ago.  Master Cyclonus was a much better master than she had been.  He made sure she was well fed and rested... even though he really didn't give her much choice on whether or not she wanted to participate in these feedings.

 

But to have so much freedom outside of that... it was manageable.  And he only ate her out.  He never went further unless she requested it, even though it was a better meal that just making her cum with his tongue and mouth.

 

Looking outside to see her master's magic starting to light up fires in the darkness, Tailgate hurried along to the kitchen to fix herself something quick.  While he was willing to give her some time to prepare herself, he was not that patient.

 

She had learned that the hard way when he had jumped her while she was taking too long to bathe.  And that had been one hell of a night.

 

Still, she thought, it was enjoyable.

 

END


End file.
